plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Falkok
The Phoenix Falkok is an enemy from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and is the highest ranking type of soldier in the Falkonian faction. They wear yellow armor and look similar to robots, but they are in fact, aliens. The Phoenix Falkok is encountered in the last level of PB:FttP and is a heavily armed, well-armored, and incredibly dangerous enemy. Some consider the Phoenix Falkok to be one of the most dangerous enemy types in the series. When encountering the Phoenix Falkok in the game, if the player draws close these enemies, they will activate their jet-packs and start to fly. These enemies will hover in one place and begin to fire their Plasma Cannons; these weapons have an incredible damage and can knock a target off balance a considerable distance. The force of the bullets will transfer to the player, so if the shot doesn't kill them, the force of the player hitting a nearby wall most likely will. Phoenix Falkoks are the bigger and stronger brothers of the original Falkoks, who also appear in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. They are more powerful than their allies in terms of armor and firepower. There are only three Phoenix Falkoks in the game. Weapon Variety Plasma Cannon This is the only weapon known to be used by the deadly Phoenix Falkoks. Because they are the best of the Falkonian army, they are equipped with the best weapons and armor the Falkonians have to offer. The Plasma Cannon is an incredibly powerful weapon, shooting plasma projectiles that exert massive amounts of force that slam into their target, forcing them back. One shot to the head or one to two shots in the torso will kill the Marine. Tips * Since they only have a Plasma Cannon that needs to be reloaded after a shot, you can get under cover when then they try to shoot you, and you can fire back at them as they reload. This is really the best technique to kill off a Phoenix Falkok. * Its only weak point is the head, because it does not carry any protective helmet like other enemies, and does not have any more protection except its eye visor. Trivia * Phoenix Falkok skin was added into Plazma Burst 2 as a part of Version 1.20 update. * At first glance, they can be mistaken for a Usurpation Soldier because their armor color is similar to that of the Usurpation Soldiers. * Only three are found in the series, so they are considered the rarest enemy. * Phoenix Falkoks might be the most powerful enemy in first game with the possible exception of Sword Bot. * Their jet-packs are more potent and can gain altitude more quickly than those of normal Falkoks. Phoenix Falkok corpses can still be moved by their jet-packs. If this heavy character gains speed and hits you, you can easily be killed. * In Plazma Burst 2, they can't use their jet-packs. * Phoenix Falkoks, unlike normal Falkoks, are never seen in the campaign of Plazma Burst 2. * In the Level 41 of Plazma Burst 2 campaign, there are 3 Usurpation Destroyers that wield Ray Gun C-01ys, which is similar to the Plasma Cannon that the Phoenix Falkoks wield in PB:FttP. It may be a nostalgic reference to the first game. * In the original Plazma Burst, Phoenix Falkoks had the same voice clips as their standard counterparts. Come Plazma Burst 2, and they use a heavily deepened version of the normal Falkok's sound effects. * In the description of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past on Newgrounds, these enemies were referred to as "mini bosses". * There was/is a bug where players would sometimes see Guests as red colored Phoenix Falkoks. Gallery 77.PNG|Phoenix Falkok PSI Blades (yes) chars0015.jpg|Phoenix Falkok icon 135.PNG|Phoenix Falkok PSI Blades (no) Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Falkoks Category:Enemies Category:Aliens Category:Skins Category:Update 1.20 Category:Gallery Category:Multiplayer